Everybody Loves Danny
by AlmostHeaven
Summary: After the music ends, Danny is left alone on the stage. Missing scenes for The girl who knew too much thru Lunar Ellipse. Spoilers for same. Rated K for slight graphic imagery and some violence. Reviews appreciated. First Teen Wolf story. Changed to multi-chapter fic. Danny-whump. Dathan.
1. He matters to me

**Everybody Loves Danny**

By Almost Heaven

Chapter one – He matters to me

Rating K+ for mention of blood, a dead body

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Just borrowing for a wee bit. Volunteers happily accepted though. Takers? (chirp chirp) Such is my life.

Noise was rushing around him. People were scrabbling to get away from the stage. Danny didn't hear any of it. Didn't see any of it. All he could see was a dead woman lying in a pool of her own blood. When he felt hands on his arms he flinched and tried to pull away. It wasn't until those hands came up to the sides of his head and turned him away from the grisly scene that he could see it was Ethan.

"Danny, Danny, its me. Its Ethan." Ethan was frantic with worry. Danny had tears streaking down his face and couldn't seem to look away from the body. He put one arm around Danny's shoulders and grasped his forearm with the other. Turning the trumpet player away from the piano, he led him off the stage. He kept talking to Danny but the boy didn't respond. Ethan took him out of the auditorium and into a classroom, his brother right behind them.

Sitting his boyfriend in the teacher's chair, Ethan looked him over as his brother looked on.

"He's in shock, bro. He'll be fine. We need to find McCall. He knows more than he's telling us. We don't have to time to play nursemaid." Aiden growled as he stood in the doorway to watch for trouble.

"You go if you have to. The sacrifice has already happened. I'm not leaving him like this." Ethan growls back before turning back to Danny. Crouched down in front of Danny, he continued to speak softly to him.

Aiden frowned and started to leave when Danny began to respond to Ethan.

"What? Ethan?! How did I get here? Are you okay?" he exclaims, taking Ethan's hand and pulling him close. Ethan hugs the other boy to him.

"I'm okay. I'm so sorry you saw that happen. I think you're in shock." Ethan put both hands on either side of Danny's face again. He was shaking and his skin was ice cold. Ethan could see him getting paler and paler. "We have to get him to a hospital, Aiden. Now!" He turned to look at his brother and could see the anger in his twin's eyes. Ethan started to get up with the intent of confronting his brother right then and there when Danny, who was starting to gasp, said "Aiden, are you okay?" as he tried to stand.

Aiden, who was starting to shift, he was so mad, paused and looked at Danny. Really looked at him. This boy who had stolen his brother's heart currently looked like death warmed over. He was pale, shaking, and short of breath. Holding onto Ethan's hand and looking at HIM with concern. He cared. About Ethan, about him, about the dead pianist down the hall. He wasn't a werewolf trying to push him back down to an omega. He was a high school student that apparently loved his brother and had a heart the size of Kansas.

With a long-suffering sigh, Aiden moved over to stand beside his brother.

"This is a bad idea. I get it. And I'll help you. But this is a really bad idea." Aiden said and then took Danny's other arm. Together, they got Danny into his car and drove toward the ER. Aiden didn't say a word as he drove way to fast with Ethan holding Danny in the back seat. He just glanced in the mirror occasionally as Ethan comforted Danny. Maybe his brother was right. Maybe the alpha pack was the bad idea.


	2. We have to stick together

Everybody Loves Danny

By Almost Heaven

Chapter two – We have to stick together

Rating K+

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Just borrowing for a wee bit. Volunteers happily accepted though. Takers? (chirp chirp) Such is my life.

The storm was in full swing by the time Aiden pulled up to the ER doors. With the wind howling around them, the twins carried Danny into the hospital between them. The triage nurse inside didn't even hesitate and yelled for a gurney as soon as she saw them.

As an orderly helped get Danny on to a gurney, the nurse asked," What happened?"

"There was an accident at the Beacon Hill memorial recital. A teacher was killed and Danny was right there. I think he went into shock and then he was short of breath. He was in and out of consciousness on the way here." Ethan said as he watched medical personnel swarm over Danny as he lay on the gurney. It looked chaotic and disorganized with words like "saline" and "edema" being thrown around as a nurse inserted an IV line into Danny's right hand. Another nurse placed an oxygen mask over his face. Aiden held his brother back as he strained to be near the distressed young man. A doctor gave a few orders to the nurses and then hurried over to the twins.

"Thank you for bringing Mr. Mahealani in. He should be fine. We have called his father and he will get to Philbrook Memorial as soon as he can." He waved a pair of paramedics over. "Take this one first." He said as he handed one of them one of the clipboards he was holding.

Ethan grabbed the doctor's arm as he started to hurry off," Wait, what is going on?" he nearly growled at the man.

"We have to evacuate the hospital. The storm is knocking out power all over the county and our generators can't handle a full power outage. Philbrook is the closest hospital able to take trauma cases." He answered quickly with a slight look of alarm. Aiden pulled Ethan away from the physician, which allowed the doctor to rush off.

"You heard him, he'll be fine. We need to find out what is going on with this storm and the sacrifices. We have to stick together. Do you still have your phone?" Aiden asked as he pulled his brother out of the ER chaos and down the hallway. Ethan nodded and pulled the phone out of his pocket. In all of his concern over Danny he had been ignoring the vibrating device. There were several texts, one was unknown, one was Lydia, and three were from Kali. Wondering who the unknown was, Ethan read that one first. Aiden read over his shoulder.

-Ethan, this is Scott. The Darach attacked Lydia and took the sheriff. Lydia is okay, she was nearly strangled, but she is okay. Please tell Aiden she wants to see him. She is being taken to Philbrook Memorial. We have to warn Derek. No time to explain more. Be careful.-

Ethan frowned and looked back at his brother. Aiden's eyes were glowing a vibrant red but he shook his head and they returned to normal.

"What does Kali want?" he asked, obviously trying to hold his anger in. Ethan reluctantly tapped on the screen and brought up the texts from their pack mate.

-Where are you?-

-Dammit Ethan, answer me. Where are you?-

-Look, Deucalion thinks Blake is going to ally with Derek and his baby pack. Find the sister and you will probably find her. Derek is still mine!-

The two brothers looked at each other and then started sniffing the air. Together they turned and walked into the elevator. As the doors closed, Ethan handed his phone to Aiden. The text screen was still showing.


	3. I Won't Leave You Alone

Everybody Loves Danny

By Almost Heaven

Rating T for mention of blood, a dead body, extended to include violence

Replies to reviews: Guest, Veronicazshoes, Pace1818 – Thanks much for the reviews, you all are why this story went beyond chapter one. And yes, I am trying to flesh out the twins a bit more with emphasis on Danny and Ethan's relationship. More characters are in this story next chapter. Might be going 5 chapters. Not 100% sure yet. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Just borrowing for a wee bit. Volunteers happily accepted though. Takers? (chirp chirp) Such is my life.

Aiden bent down and picked up his jacket. Retrieving Ethan's phone from a pocket he read Lydia's text again.

-Please tell your brother I need him. I'm home. Please tell him.-

As he pulled on his jacket, he handed the phone to Ethan.

"Kali said she would let us know if she found anything else out. Blake has disappeared along with McCall's mother." Aiden gave a little shudder and cracked his neck. "Gotta admit, his mom had some guts. That defibrillator stunt was outa nowhere." He started walking back to elevator.

"I'm not going back to the apartment right now." Ethan said as he pulled his shirt back on. Aiden paused, looking back at his brother.

"You are going to see Him, aren't you?" he asked, obviously not surprised at this turn of events.

"Yes. I need to see that he's okay. Look, why don't you go see Lydia? She wants to see you." Ethan smiled at his twin. "You know you want to. We might not get to see them again once this is over. Good or bad. I'm not going to waste my chance. You shouldn't either."

Aiden frowned and turned away from Ethan. They both walked into the elevator, Aiden pushing the button to bring them to the ground floor. As they left the elevator, Ethan put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"If we can't be happy, bro, what's the point?" he said before heading out of the hospital thru the ER. Aiden followed, shaking his head. Sometimes his brother was kinda sappy.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia put the book she was reading down and stood up. As she turned toward her bed, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Someone was at the glass doors and that someone was Aiden. He was leaning on the corner of the wall outside and when he saw she was looking at him he lightly tapped on one of the doors. Lydia walked slowly over, paused, and then opened the door.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I.." Aiden stopped talking as he saw the bruises on Lydia's neck. Purple and red, they told the story of what Blake had tried to do. Aiden was speechless. With a trembling hand, he reached out to Lydia only to have her flinch away. She turned from him and walked over to her dresser. Aiden followed her.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. We're going to stop her. Please, let me explain."

Lydia turned around and held out her hand. In it was Aiden's cell phone, the screen lit with the text display. Aiden slowly took it and looked at the screen.

-Need to see you right now-

-Life or death-

Lydia sat down at her dresser and put a bag of ice on the back of her neck. Aiden looked up, shocked, as he realized what this meant. Blake had lured Lydia to her by using him. If she hadn't went to met with him, alone, she would not have been hurt. That realization made him nearly crush the phone in his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment to get control of his anger. Breathing out slowly, he put the phone in his pocket.

Bending down to one knee in front of Lydia, he gently took her free hand. His other hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Tears were coursing down the redhead's cheeks as she avoided his gaze. Aiden bent his head and concentrated. Warmth flowed through his hands as his veins showed black under his skin. Lydia could feel the pain drain away and stared at Aiden in surprise. She knew werewolves could do this, take away someone's pain, she just never expected Aiden would do it out of nowhere like that. Closing her eyes as the physical hurt flowed away, she felt Aiden kiss her cheek. Opening her eyes, he was still on his knee in front of her, inches from her face.

"I never wanted you to get hurt, Lydia. I care about you. You like me too and you know it." He said as he settled back on his heels. "I understand if you are angry at me." He looked down, still holding her hand, he squeezed it and let go. "Do you want me to leave?"

Lydia reached out and took his hand back. With a slight roughness to her voice, "No, please don't." Aiden carefully reached up and hugged the injured girl. They moved to the nearby bed and lay down. Aiden gently pulled the sheet over Lydia and held her. They stayed like until they fell asleep. All the while, Aiden held her close and vowed never again. Never again would this courageous girl be hurt by Deucalion's agenda.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ethan moved through the halls of Philbrook Memorial swiftly and stealthily. The chaos of the arrivals from Beacon Hill Memorial was gone and the night shift was quiet even with the extra patients. He sniffed the air again and followed Danny's scent to a room on the second floor. Evading an orderly pushing a cart of linens, he slipped into the room he now knew Danny to be in. Inside, Danny slept in the first of two beds with the other empty. Ethan pulled a chair beside the bed and covered the nearby hand with his own. Danny was once again warm, thank god. Ethan breathed a big sigh of relief and rested his head on Danny's arm. Danny stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said groggily. He looked around and then turned back to Ethan who pulled the chair up closer and put his other hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What happened? Nobody will tell me how I ended up in the hospital, let alone Philbrook." Danny asked, obviously confused. His brown eyes looked at Ethan with trust as he turned his hand to grasp the other boy's.

"You don't remember?" Ethan asked with concern.

"No. I.. I remember talking to my dad on the phone about the recital. He couldn't make it as he was in LA for an occupational therapy convention. Then, I was here. The doctor told me I was admitted to Beacon Hills but they had to evacuate?" he looked at Ethan, apparently not sure what he remembered.

"It's okay. You're okay." Ethan squeezed his hand and leaned in closer, his other hand moving to the back of Danny's head as he kissed his softly and rested his forehead on Danny's. "If you want me to tell you, I will. Just stay calm okay? Your safe with me."

Danny nodded.

Ethan hesitated but then slowly sat back in the chair, keeping Danny's right hand in his. He would tell him enough to explain how he ended up here. No more. Danny needed to stay out of this.

"During the recital, something strange happened. Everyone starting playing this weird music and the chorus was kind of chanting. Then, one of the wires in the piano snapped. It killed the woman at the piano instantly." He paused as Danny closed his eyes and pressed his free hand over them.

"Danny?!" Ethan exclaimed, surging up out of the chair. Danny moved his hand, "I was seated just a few feet from the piano. Mrs. Beane has been in the community band since I can remember. She's dead?" He looked forlornly at Ethan, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. Yeah, after that, I had to pull you off the stage, everyone was running, you were in shock. Then you started having trouble breathing. My brother and I took you to the hospital but the storm was getting worse. They evacuated you here." Ethan watched with concern as Danny absorbed it all. He had not wanted to tell Danny since he didn't remember but didn't want him to find out in the news or something. He seemed to be working through it okay, though he kind of had a death grip on Ethan's hand.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Danny asked, trying to get his emotions under control.

"Don't know actually. Some family stuff came up and then I came here. Priorities." He grinned at Danny as he stole a quick kiss. Danny smiled slightly which made Ethan smile back.

"Speaking of family, my dad called and is coming back early to pick me in the morning."

"Oh. That's not that far off now." He started to get up. "Should I.."

"No! No. You can stay, I don't want to be alone. Stay?" Danny asked, looking a little lost.

Ethan immediately sat back down only to have Danny move over to make room for him on the hospital bed. Ethan climbed on and pulled the other boy close, listening to his heartbeat. Closing his eyes, he held Danny and prayed this was the worse his friend would have to face.


	4. He makes me better

**Everybody Loves Danny**

By Almost Heaven

Chapter one – He makes me better

Rating K+ for mention of blood, a dead body

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Just borrowing for a wee bit. Volunteers happily accepted though. Takers? (chirp chirp) Such is my life.

Aiden pulled up to the building and parked his motorcycle next to his brother's. By the time he left the elevator he had successfully lost the silly grin that had been on his face since Lydia woke him up this morning. That girl was amazing. She made him never want to leave and then rushed him out when her mother knocked on the door to check on her. Shaking his head at the odd turn of events in his life as of late, he nearly walked into Scott as he was leaving the apartment.

"McCall." Aiden said with a little sneer.

Scott took half a step back and frowned. Behind him, Deucalion stood up a bit straighter and looked directly at Aiden, his eyes glowing a solid blood red.

"Aiden, I expect tardiness from your brother, not you. Please, try to think with the brain on your shoulders for the near future. We don't have time for your paramours." The alpha said in a bored tone. Aiden knew Deucalion was giving him a subtle warning. He would do something about Lydia and Danny if he felt they were in the way. Aiden nodded and stepped out of the way. Once the odd pair had entered the elevator, Aiden walked inside.

Ethan was leaning on the back of the couch, his hands clenching the leather with claws out. He was staring out the window as Kali lounged in a nearby chair, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, you ready to finish this, Aiden? Deuc thinks he can find Blake with McCall's help. While he tries that angle, we're going to track down little miss emissary. She knows more than she is telling us." Kali pretty much ordered before she bounded out of the chair, ready to leave.

Ethan glanced at her and then at Aiden. He looked less than happy. Aiden nodded to Kali and then walked over to his brother.

"How's Lydia?" asked Ethan quietly.

"Bruised but okay. She's pretty tough." Aiden said proudly. "How about Danny?"

"He's okay, I guess. He said his dad was going to pick him up this morning." Ethan looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. I have this feeling. Like he's still in danger. I can't shake it."

Aiden frowned. Ethan was a lot more sensitive than him, always had been. Glancing at Kali who was growing more impatient as they talked, he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We need to deal with this first, okay? We should keep our distance from them until its safe again." He shook his brother slightly to emphasis his point. Ethan looked up at him and nodded. Both of them ignored the sneer the other werewolf sent their way.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ethan grabbed his brother's arm as they got off their bikes at the apartment building.

"We need to talk." He said as he pulled Aiden around to the side of the building.

Aiden let his brother have his way for a moment, thought he knew this was not going to be pleasant. Ethan let go of him and crossed his arms. Yep, not good.

"Why are we still here?" He kept going, not really waiting for a response. "Deucalion lied. He killed Ennis! Blake is his fault, ultimately. All of this, all these deaths are his fault! What happened to Danny, his fault!" He was nearly shouting he was so furious.

"Bro, you act like we are innocent here! We're not! We killed to get what we wanted, to be free of our old pack. Yes, he lied but Derek is still responsible for Ennis' death. Basically." Even he didn't sound so sure of it. Nice. He had better try harder. "Look, Kali is going to kill Derek for hurting Ennis. She is our pack mate, we should be helping her, together!" he snarled at his brother.

Ethan shook his head and took a step back. Aiden was shocked. They had never disagreed to the point of not backing each other up when the chips were done. For the first time they were going to be on different sides. Ethan slowly lowered his arms.

"Please don't help her, or Deucalion. What we did, we can't change but we can stop!" He paused, closed his eyes and then opened them, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Don't let their bloodlust make you like them. I can't, I won't be a monster. Danny has shown me that I can be something more. I can be better. So can you. I guess I have to show you that you can. I know how now." With that, Ethan walked away from his brother and toward what he hoped was what Aiden needed to see. He needed to find Lydia.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Cora helped Ethan sit in a chair in the waiting room. They could both hear Lydia and Aiden talking in the next room. Ethan smiled and leaned back, resting his head against the way. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and dialed Danny's number. It rang and then went to voicemail.

"Hey, answer your phone. I'm gonna head over, I know its late but I want to see you. Please be home." Ethan tried his best to sound cheerful but he really needed to see his boyfriend. Looking up at Cora who was on her phone talking to Derek, he slowly stood and stretched, trying to work out the kinks. Dying definitely sucked. He and Aiden would have to talk about later. It's a new one in the long list of weird that was their lives.

"Cora, thank you for helping us. We don't deserve it. I hope we can return the favor someday, and then some." He said as he offered his hand to Cora.

She looked at him, hard. Obviously, she did not trust him and the twins' involvement in Boyd's death was still very much on her mind. But Cora was not blind to the situation either. She took his hand and shook it. She then pulled him close.

"I haven't forgiven you, Carver, or your brother but I will hold you to this. Someday." She said as she released his hand.

"Okay. I don't suppose you could give me a lift to my bike." he said with a grin.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ethan pulled up outside the Mãhealani house. There were no cars in the driveway, which was odd. Danny's car was still at the school probably but where was his dad's car? Ethan walked up and rang the bell. He could hear it in what was probably the living room but he couldn't hear anything else. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Nothing. Wait, there was something. Then a small calico cat jumped up onto the windowsill inside just to the left of the door. She stared at him for a moment then jumped back down out of sight. Not sure what was up, Ethan called Danny again. He could not hear the phone ringing in the house but then someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was not Danny and sounded confused.

"Who is this? Where is Danny?" Ethan demanded. A knot was forming in his stomach. Why was some stranger answering Danny's phone?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have answered this." The voice on the other end had an all to familiar tone. The really bad news tone. Ethan had heard it when his parents had died in that accident. He would never forget hearing those words and having to tell Aiden. To hear it again. He couldn't bear it. There must be a mistake.

"What happened, he was fine!" Ethan shouts into the phone. He heard the heartbeat on the other end, the not Danny heartbeat, get faster. He also heard the beep of the other phone that sounded like the low battery beep. He couldn't think straight.

"I'm so sorry. The young man who was in this room, he passed away. He was having trouble breathing and then he arrested. He's gone." The voice said the impossible. And then there was silence. Ethan looked at his phone in disbelieve. The screen was flashing end of call. The battery on Danny's phone must have run out. Ethan stared at his phone for a moment and then pitched it into the darkness as hard as he could. He dropped to his knees, his hands in front of him, bracing the fall.

Danny was gone. He couldn't be gone. Ethan had just found him. Despair worse than anything he had ever felt crushed him to the ground.

Aiden felt a pain in his heart, like someone had stabbed him but he knew it wasn't that. His brother's heart was broken. Lydia pulled the car over when he gasped.

Ethan covered his face with his hands. He lay on the porch of his love's home and wailed his grief.

Then a thought occurred to him that made him freeze. This was Deucalion's fault. He had set everything into motion that had put Danny in harm's way. He killed Danny!

Lydia unbuckled her seat belt and turned to Aiden who had gone pale.

"What's wrong?" she cried as she took his hand and tried to check his pulse. Aiden reached up and caught his hand. He turned to face her, his expression one of fear and horror.

"Something has happened to Danny. I think he's dead."

"What? How?" she asked as one of hands covered her mouth, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I don't know. Ethan is in so much pain. But that's not all. He blames Deucalion for all that has happened." he swallowed hard and looked Lydia in the eye.

"Ethan is going to try to kill Deucalion."


	5. I will fight for you

**Everybody Loves Danny**

By Almost Heaven

Chapter five – I will fight for you

Rating K+ for mention of blood, a dead body, minor violence

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Just borrowing for a wee bit. Volunteers happily accepted though. Takers? (chirp chirp) Such is my life.

"Drive faster."Aiden said, his hand still pressed to his chest as Ethan's pain tore at him.

Lydia stepped harder on the gas, glancing at her boyfriend in concern. He was pale and seemed overwhelmed by what he was feeling.

"Aiden?" she said as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

"Our bond has always been strong but never like this. Ethan is usually far more sensitive to it than I am. I feel so much… loss, despair. It's like when we lost our parents. Oh god, it feels like I lost you." he exclaimed as he sat up straight and put his hand on Lydia's shoulder, obviously needing the contact. "He's beyond reason for me to feel it this strongly this far away. I'm going to lose him!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott yanked off his helmet and put it on one of the handlebars. He could see Derek and Cora standing outside the entrance of the apartment building, talking. From the back of the bike, Isaac said," Are you sure about this?" as he got off the motorcycle.

"Yes! Until Aiden gets here, I'm the only alpha between Ethan and Deucalion. I need you to help Allison and Mr. Argent get Deucalion to safety." Scott put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I trust you." Isaac nodded.

Scott jogged up to join the Hales and Isaac ran past them to the elevator inside.

"Any sign of either of them?" Scott asked as he turned to face the street. It was past three o'clock in the morning so the streets were deserted. The storm was gone and replaced by freakishly still air. So no one was surprised by the sound of a car coming toward them.

Lydia's car rounded the corner and pulled up behind Scott's motorcycle with a screech. For a moment the two occupants argued but then the doors opened and they got out. Lydia rushed over to the other side to support Aiden as he clung to the door. He put his arm around her shoulder as the other three arrived beside the car. He looked up at them with bright red eyes, his skin nearly white.

"Aiden?" said Scott as he narrowed his eyes at the other alpha. Aiden didn't look right at all.

"He's close. Oh god, he's.." he doubled over, his hand that was still on the car door popping claws. He straightened up with a howl, pushing Lydia towards Derek. Scott and Cora quickly moved between them, as Aiden seemed to be about to attack. Scott grabbed Aiden's wrists and shoved him against the car.

"Aiden! Stay with us! Where is Ethan?" he snarled, his wolf showing as well.

Aiden shook himself and focused on Scott, his chest heaving as tears coursed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It's just so strong. He's not far. He's not himself, please help me!" he cried.

Scott let go of his wrists but stayed between him and Lydia. Derek kept an arm around the girl as he scanned around them, looking for the enraged alpha but it was Lydia who cried out and pointed toward Ethan. Pointed way up high to the top of the neighboring building as they could all see Ethan jump from one rooftop to another. He was on top of the apartment building. Only the flimsy door on the roof between him and a short flight of stairs to Deucalion.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Isaac arrived at the door to the alpha packs apartment to find it open and shouting going on inside. With a snarl he stormed in to find Allison and Chris Argent leveling weapons at Deucalion who was roaring at them to leave him alone. An open bottle of brandy and a broken glass explained why the other werewolf was swaying slightly as he berated them for trespassing in his home.

Isaac didn't waste time. He strode up to the older wolf and grabbed him by his shirt.

"A very pissed off alpha werewolf is on his way here to kill you. I don't really care if you die but Ethan has proven he can change. Prove that to us right now, or so help me I will hold you down as he tears you limb from limb!" he growled, shifting to wolf.

The Argents, both startled by his abrupt entrance, lowered their weapons and waited for Deucalion's reply. No one was prepared for Ethan to come charging in and slam into the Deucalion. Isaac was knocked back into the wall as Ethan and Deucalion hit the floor.

"Isaac!" screamed Allison as she tried to go to him, her father grabbing her arm to stop her.

Ethan sprang to his feet, claws and teeth bared. He looked wild, feral. Deucalion climbed to his feet, using the couch to brace himself as he took in the sight before him. Shifting into his own more bestial wolf form, he stepped clear of the furniture and away from the even more fragile humans. Ethan roared at him as he moved forward. Deucalion and Ethan danced around the room, claws swiping and teeth snapping at each other.

Allison pulled free of her father and ran to Isaac's side as he groggily shook his head on the ground. As the two alphas fought, Isaac pushed himself to his feet with Allison's help. Chris Argent pulled an all to familiar rod out of his pocket and tried to get close to the melee. He managed to tag Ethan with it only to have two things happen he did not expect. First Ethan did not fall convulsing with electricity to the ground and he grabbed the device and crushed it. Chris fell back, holding his hand, shocked. Isaac took the opportunity this presented and tackled Ethan's legs. Ethan roared his fury at this interruption as they both rolled to their feet. Now Isaac was between Deucalion and Ethan. As Ethan moved in, Isaac swallowed hard. Maybe not the best plan now that he thought about it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Stiles, this is not a discussion." Sheriff Stilinski said as he stood in the doorway of the examination room. His son sat on the bed in the room, holding a piece of gauze to the bloody wound on the side of his forehead. His shirt was off and his body bruised from bouncing around in his jeep when he crashed. X-rays had already been taken, nothing was broken. Stiles would never admit it but he hurt like hell.

A nurse told him he could put his hand down as she cleaned the blood away to reveal a small gash at his hairline. He flinched slightly but kept glaring at his father.

"They need me." He muttered as the nurse started applying butterfly strips, as he didn't need stitches.

"I need you healthy." His father said. "You have a concussion, mild yes, but a concussion. You are not going anywhere."

"I'm fine!" Stiles pushed himself off the bed and nearly fell to the floor. The nurse steadied him as his father rushed to his side. They helped the boy back onto the bed.

"Yup. Just peachy." he said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder to keep him still. Stiles stopped arguing. The room spun around him and he covered his eyes with one hand.

"You win." the boy said as he lay, pale and hurting on the hospital bed. He really wanted to go help Scott and the others but seeing double and dodging a raging werewolf, not mixy thingies. Picking up his phone from under his hip, Stiles hit his speed dial for Scott's mother.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Aiden, Scott, Derek, and Cora poured into the apartment just in time to see Ethan grab Isaac by the shirt and hurl him through the living room wall into the kitchen. Lydia followed behind more slowly and quietly. Aiden leapt forward and grabbed his brother from behind, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Ethan, stop! Please! You can't do this!" he yelled as they struggled.

Scott and Derek moved around the twins to Deucalion. The alpha pack leader was watching the two brothers closely. Cora and Allison ran to help Isaac who was not moving in the rubble of the wall.

"He killed Danny!" Ethan cried, his voice hoarse, barely more than a snarl. Breaking free of his brother's grasp he turned to face him. "He started all of this! His arrogance and his greed for power are all that matter to him. He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He ruins everything he touches! How can you defend him after what he has done!"

"I'm not defending him! I'm trying to save you, to save us!" Aiden reached out and put his hands on either side of his brother's face. "Ethan, you can't kill him! If you do, you'll become him. I'll lose you! " Aiden then pulled his brother into his arms.

Ethan went quiet at his brother's words and embraced him back. Then he threw his head back and howled. The sound was heartbreaking. Ethan howled his grief and every werewolf in the room could feel it down to their very bones. This was not the howl of a wolf looking for his pack but the howl of a wolf that had lost its mate.

Aiden held on as his brother's knees buckled and they ended up on the floor. Holding his brother close to him he looked around the room. Deucalion was standing near the window, no longer shifted, he looked stunned by what had just happened. Derek was standing nearby, his head down as his own memories of loss flooded his mind. Allison was sitting on the floor, Isaac's head in her lap, holding his hand as he regained consciousness. Lydia was near the twins, hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Cora was next to Chris Argent, unable to look at the distraught pair. No one knew what to say now that the immediate crisis was over. Grief hung in the room like a thick fog.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Danny Mãhealani scrubbed a hand across his face as his father pulled the car into their driveway. Oddly, Ethan's bike was parked off to one side, the helmet sitting on the seat.

Áukai Mãhealani, Danny's father, looked over at his son. "Is this your friend's motorcycle, Keiki?" he asked as he got out of the car. Danny smiled and said," Or its Aiden's but I doubt it."

The two men walked up onto the porch but saw no sign of anyone else. As his father unlocked and opened the door, Danny pulled his phone out of a plastic bag in his hand that also held his clothes from the night before. It was completely dead.

"Hey, dad. Can I use your phone?" he asked, glancing back at the bike.

Seeing his son's obvious concern, the weary father handed his phone to the young man and walked inside. Standing on the porch in front of the open door, Danny dialed Ethan's number. He did not expect to hear the ring tone he knew Ethan used coming from the dirt road in front of the house. Jogging out to the sound, he found the phone at the edge of where the road met their yard. He picked it up and found the screen was broken. Now he was really concerned. He decided to call Aiden but before he could finish dialing the number, his father's phone rang. The number belonged to Stiles.

"Stiles, why are you calling my father?" he said.

There was a lengthy pause.

"Danny? Oh god." choked the voice of Stiles on the other end.

Danny was surprised as it sounded like Stiles was crying. Oh no, unless…

"Has something happened? Stiles what is going on?" he nearly shouted, a dozen horrible scenarios going through his head.

"What? Oh, sorry. Didn't expect you to answer seeing how I had heard you were dead! Don't have time to explain! You need to call Lydia right now! Ethan is doing something really stupid cause he thinks your dead!" Stiles just about screamed into the phone.

Danny didn't think twice. He hung up on Stiles and dialed Lydia's number.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Almost everyone had moved downstairs to the Argent's apartment except Deucalion. Scott gave him a stern look and they all left. The room was in a shambles but Deuc ignored it and went back to drinking. Downstairs, Ethan was not saying anything. He just sat in the chair his brother put him in and stared at his hands in his lap. He looked like death warmed over. Isaac was sitting on the couch nearby, pale but healing. His arm was broken after going through the wall but Scott had set it with Derek's help so it would heal properly. Not a fun experience for anyone involved. Allison held his other hand and sat beside him. Aiden slowly walked over and crouched down in front of Isaac, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Isaac. If you hadn't done what you did, this would have ended badly. Thank you." and then he reached out and put his hand on Isaac's arm. The wounded boy felt the warmth of the healing touch flow and his pain was gone. Aiden nodded to him as he stood up and walked over to where Lydia and Scott were quietly talking with the Hales and Mr. Argent.

"Thank you." he said simply, looking each person in the eye. He stopped with Lydia. She slowly walked up to him and touched his face. He closed his eyes and embraced her, his cheek against hers. The others moved away to give them a moment.

"I'm sorry about before. I thought I was going to lose control. I didn't want you to get hurt." he breathed, emotion making his voice hoarse.

"I know." She pulled back slightly and started to say something when her phone rang, making her jump. Looking at her phone, she saw a number she did not recognize. She almost hit the ignore button but changed her mind. Something told her this was not a wrong number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lydia, this is Danny. Are you with Ethan? Stiles told me he thinks I'm…" was all she heard as she gasped and dropped the phone.

Everyone looked over to see what was the matter as Aiden picked up the phone. The wolves in the room could hear the voice on the other end quite clearly however.

"Hello? Lydia?" Aiden could hear Danny say as he slowly put the phone to his ear.

"Danny… Danny, we thought you were dead.. Ethan thought you were dead." he said.

"I don't know how that happened. Where is Ethan? Stiles said he was going to do something… Oh god… Am I too late?" Aiden could hear Danny's heart rate go up.

"No! No. He's here with me."Aiden said as he dropped down next to the chair Ethan was in and held the phone to his ear.

"Ethan, its Danny. I don't know what you heard but I'm fine. I'm home." Danny paused, swallowing hard." Baby, talk to me."

Ethan sat there not seeming to hear or even see anything going on around him. Then he slowly reached up and took the phone from his brother. He closed his eyes as he heard something he thought he never would again. A heartbeat that he would know anywhere was on the other side. He covered his mouth with his hand for moment. Eyes closed, he listened. Danny was alive.

"Danny." he breathed.

"Yeah, I'm here." Danny said." Are you okay?"

Ethan laughed. Aiden smiled in relief at the sound. Everyone in the room could feel a weight being lifted. Danny was alive.

"I'll be okay when I see you. Can I come over, I know its late…"He didn't get to finish what he was saying.

"Yes! Yes, please! I want to see you too." was the enthusiastic reply.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Ethan said and then hung up.

Ethan slowly stood up, a little unsteady on his feet but his brother pulled him close and thumped his back anyway. Keeping one arm around his twin's shoulders, Ethan held Lydia's phone out to her with smile. She took it back and returned the smile.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia barely stopped before Ethan was out the door and running up the sidewalk. She and Aiden stayed in the car as he rushed on the porch and knocked on the door. When it opened and Danny stood in doorway, Ethan kind of froze. He closed his eyes and opened them again to be sure it wasn't a trick. Danny was still standing there, confusion and concern playing across his face. Then Ethan was holding him, so tight he gasped. Ethan immediately let go, aghast that he thought he had hurt him. But then Danny embraced him, whispering reassurances that everything was all right.

"I thought I lost you." Ethan muttered before he kissed Danny soundly. They didn't stop until oxygen became an issue. Inside the foyer, Danny's father looked on, a smile on his face. He'd wanted to meet his son's new boyfriend. He could wait a little longer.

THE END


End file.
